


All The Wrong Words

by MatsuoMiwa



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Complete, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, One-Shot, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuoMiwa/pseuds/MatsuoMiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing some of Tyson's 'Pick-up' lines, the Blitzkrieg boys decide to set the Dragoon wielder straight. Poor Tyson, all he wanted to do was ask Kai out. GRev time line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Wrong Words

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of fanfiction is more than a few years old now(2010). Originally posted on fanfiction.net on an old account.

Tyson watched for a moment as the two-toned haired teen sat across from him with one of his coffee drinks before putting on a grin. To him, it was a time of ‘now or never.’

“You know, Kai,” he began as Kai merely gave him a quick glance before sipping on the coffee, being careful of the whipped cream on top, noting Tyson’s strange grin as he continued. “If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put u and I together.”

Kai raised an eyebrow at him. Why would _anyone_ want to waste their time doing something so... dull. Then again, Tyson was a strange person.

Not discouraged by the silence, he continued. _One_ of these would have to work. “Are you from Tennessee?” Before Kai could retort, the Granger continued. “Because you’re the only _ten I see_.”

He was from Russia- nearly everyone knew that. Maybe he had spent to much time in the sun? It was a tad hot out today.

“Do you want to see something swell?” Tyson asked out of the blue. For this, Kai looked at him with an unreadable expression. “I’ve already seen your ego, Tyson.” He replied before taking a sip of his coffee, unaware he had just a little whip cream above his upper-lip.

Suddenly Tyson began fanning his face, getting a strange look from Kai, he spoke again. “Is it hot in here or is it just you?” He smirked triumphantly, no one was was dense enough to not know what it meant.

It had to be the sun, the Russian thought, since they were sitting at an outdoor cafe. Before he could reply a familiar red head caught his attention. Tala. Maybe he could figure out what was wrong with Dragoon’s wielder. He was already coming over anyway. Kai turned his attention back to Tyson to answer him. “It’s summer. How much time have you been spending in the sun?”

Without answering, he blurted off the next one that came to mind. “I’d marry your cat to be part of your family!” Kai just quirked an eyebrow at him- wondering what was wrong with the loud mouthed teen today. How did _he_ know that he had a cat in the first place? And if Boots should be put into hiding.

Inner Tyson fell over in defeat. Realizing he would have to be _less_ subtle, without warning he reached across the table to grip part of Kai’s shirt. “Is this cotton?” A murderous glare was the other teens response as he did the next part not knowing what doom was about to befall him. He put his left hand on top of Kai’s right leg. “Then this _must_ be felt!” Before he could move, someone gripped the back of his shirt and yanked him to his feet.

Turning his head around, Tyson immediately felt fear and swallowed a lump that formed in the back of his throat. Tala spoke before he did, but to Kai. “I’ll be right back, we need a _word_ with Tyson.”

Kai closed his crimson eyes, unaware of what his former team-mates were about to do to the navy haired teen. “Fine. But I doubt you’ll get much from him. He’s been speaking nonsense for the past few minutes.” He was convinced the other teen had fried his brain in the summer sun.

After muttering something about a technical matter regarding the upcoming tournament, the red head dragged the unwilling Japanese teen away to where the other Russians were waiting.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Three minute later Tyson found himself sitting in a wooden chair in an empty room, eyes slightly wide, feeling his heart beat loudly in his chest as he was being glared down by four angry Russians. Blinking seemed like an impossibility for them as they glared at him in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

Tala walked back and forth in front of him, seemingly sizing him up while the other three stood in the background.

Oh the fun they would have.

Spencer cleared his throat to announce his approach so Tala stood to the right and crossed his arms as Spencer began. “So, Tala informed us that you,” he pointed a finger angrily at Tyson, “were _hitting_ on Kai.”

“Hehe...yeah...but only because I was trying to get him to go out with me!” He blurted out in defense.

Bryan joined the other at the front and Spencer went over to stand beside Tala without saying a word. After nodding to the two, he turned to smirk evilly at Tyson, who had shrunk back in his chair.

“Instead of _asking_ him out like a normal person, you had to use horrible pick-up lines?” Tala related a few of the ones he heard. It was sad, really. “He’s not some drunk chick at a bar.” Bryan paused and pretended to be in though for a few seconds before taking on an evil tone. “I bet you wanted to use him for one of your sick perverted thoughts!”

Tyson’s face turned redder than blood. “No, no! It’s not like that!” He exclaimed, jumping up and flailing his arms. On the hand it wasn’t as if he _hadn’t_ thought of it before. More than once.

Bryan stepped aside as Tala walked in front of Tyson and none to gently pushed him back in the chair. “Sit.” He turned his icy blue eyes on the teen. “We will only say this once.” He spoke as the other two came ro stand on either side of him.

Bryan was on the left, Tala in the middle and Spencer was on the right. Ian had to stay back since he couldn’t keep a straight face for this.

“First; you will ask him out like a _normal_ person.” Bryan stated as Tala gave an approving nod.

“Second; you will not force or trick him into anything he is not ready for. I know you know what I’m talking about.” Tyson shifted nervously for a moment before Tala continued. “If any of us find out this has happened...” The red head leaned in closer. “It comes off.”

As Tala stood up straight once more, it has taken Tyson a moment to realize just what it was. Needless to say horror filled him once he figured it out.

“Third,” Spencer began, enjoying the look of horror on the younger teens face as he turned a shade paler. “If you hurt him in any way then we will kill you.” The evil glint in his eye gave Tyson the feeling he wasn’t lying.

“Fourth; you must be prepared for commitment. Kai is not some floozy you can use fora one one-night stand.” Bryan eyed him like a predator after its prey.

Tyson shook his head- this was getting out hand. He had seen the hints of how protective they were, but that was a bit much, even for him.

“Look guys, can I at least defend myself here?” He asked with a nervous smile while putting his hand in front of himself defensively. 

The three looked back and forth to one another for a few seconds before Tala nodded. “Go ahead, _worm_.” He smirked menacingly.

Not wanting to waste the chance, he jumped to look back at them with a determined glare of his own. “I really, _really_ like Kai. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him in any way and the pickup lines... well, my brother said they would said they would work.” He frowned at the last part, figuring out that Hiro was probably trying to mess with him. What he didn’t know was that he gave them another target to visit later.

Bryan and Spencer stepped back in unison as Tala focused his ice blue eyes on the blunet. “Fine. You get _one_ and only one chance. Now go and do it right.”  
===================================================

Kai was still at the table when he returned, almost done with coffee. The Blitzkrieg’s words were still fresh in his mind as he sat down. Particularly when he was shoved out of there with Tala giving him a feral grin before speaking, “We’ll be watching,” as he shut the door.

“Matter resolved?” Kai asked with half-interest as he notice the odd on the Granger’s face.

“Hm. Yeah...sort of.” He answered while brain scrambled to get the next words out. “Um... Hey, Kai,” he began.

“What?” The Russian teen just hoped Tyson wasn’t about to sprout off anymore nonsense like he had earlier.

‘ _Now or never I guess_.’ He reasoned nervously. “I was wondering...if you would go out with me?” 

Kai shrugged. “Why not.” At that he rook the last sip of drink before setting it back down on the white saucer.

“Really?” He asked, surprised. “I mean I didn’t think you’d agree so fast. I’m glad though.” He laughed a little while grinning.

Having no more business at the little cafe, he stood to leave.  
“Don’t get too far ahead of yourself. One of the reasons I agreed was because you didn’t use one of those ridiculous pick-up lines.”


End file.
